Darth Bane
Darth Bane was a Sith Lord during the New Sith Wars and during the Rise of the empire Era. After escaping his fate by hiding within Darth Zannah's body he transferred his essence into clones as the decades went by. He reemerged after the fall of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader to a small band of Jedi. The Jedi were little in number and included Naya Eclissu, Talg Klinge and Jerrett Dallas. Bane made himself known when he attacked the Jedi temple on Yavin IV in 14 ABY where he fought the Jedi there while also ransacking the temple. After a stalemate he retreated to his mansion on Ciutric IV. After a series of attacks he was captured in the Unkown Regions by the Yuuzhan Vong while searching for the lost imperial's armies in hopes of rallying them to his cause. They experimented on him for most of the time, injecting him with poisons, vong spores and and other organic substances. He eventually broke out of capture and took some Vong Tech with him and a few vong bodies. He eventually made his return with another attack, this time at the Dantooine enclave for a piece of information from the archives. During the fight he managed to impale Naya through the chest. Soon after this they sent Bomb to deal with him on his mansion on Ciutric IV. Bane fought it out with Bomb and his mercenary goons in a lengthy battle with Bane being the victor in the end. After this he took Bomb as prisoner and experimented on him. Since the vong could not touch the Force Bane injected Bomb with Vong DNA in an attempt to freeze the flow of Midi-Chlorians. It was successful but the effects were temporary and the technique was never finished. Bomb later broke out and spread explosives throughout the mansion. Bane unfortunately found out too late and nearly died from the explosion. After this, he retreated to his real fortress on Tython where he slowly built his armies and ships. The ships came from the vong tech when a few seeds Bane stole from the Vong grew into a worldship with influence from the force. After that, ships came from the worldship itself, growing into large numbers. His soldiers were cloned in Spaarti Cloning Cylinders using the DNA of his best warrior. Once his armies were ready Bane launched a full scale attack on the Deep Core, taking Empress Teta first, followed by the rest of the Deep core. During this attack he decimated Foerost, the planet closest to Coruscant, with an intergalactic missile to show a demonstration of his power. After this a war broke out that lasted months. Towards the middle of the war Bane suddenly vanished, his ships literally died without his influence and his armies were obliterated by the republic. Reemergence During late 14 ABY Bane woke up from his slumber in the underground chamber of his Mansion on Ciutric IV. His reason for awakening was due to the fluctuation of power after the fall of Palpatine and Darth Vader. Even after they fell the darkside bit back even stronger. One of his first orders of action was to reconnect the severed sith contacts his order had, though much of the resources were lost to the imperials so there was only so much he could gather besides some hidden sith funds. Concentrating through the force he wound up on Yavin IV in the Jedi temple that was there. Attack on the Yavin Jedi Temple In an attempt to test the Jedi of the New Order Bane infiltrated the temple to gain access to the archives. During this attack he managed to take out three other Jedi until Naya, Bomb and TK confronted him and managed to fight him off. The mission was a failure and bane was forced to retreat and rethink his strategy. Yuuzhan Vong captive While analyzing the Jedi's strength Bane realized that his approach was lacking in power. After his defeat he ventured out into the Unkown Regions to search for a strong warrior race that he could bend to his will. Category:Character Category:Sith